Terry and Chris
"Terry and Chris" is the second segment of the 27th episode of Oh Yeah! Cartoons. It was created by then 11-year-old John Reynolds, whose mother had connections with a friend of Butch Hartman's. John was invited to the studio and showed the folks at Frederator Studios all of the character designs, ideas and storyboards he did. They liked his Terry & Chris idea, based on himself and his pet cockatoo Petrie, the best and greenlit the short. Butch supervised, produced and directed the short (hence the similarity in art style to The Fairly OddParents) and guided John through the process three days a week after junior high school in Simi Valley. Synopsis The short is set in the city of Valley View, USA, hometown of the protagonist, a shy middle school student named Chris who wants to be a cool guy. One day, he goes to Pete's Unusual Pets store to buy himself a cool pet. The store's owner shows him a talking cockatiel who can not only imitate one's voices, but even shapeshift his head into that of whoever he's imitating. Chris immediately buys the cockatiel and names it Terry, though Pete reminds him that the bird will only show off his trick for someone special. The next day, Chris brings Terry with him to school to show him off to his class. It doesn't quite go as well as he hoped, though, as the Gaggle Girls' ceaseless conversing literally scares the feathers off of Terry, and then, Terry's imitations of Chris' voice end up getting him in trouble with his teacher, Ms. Davis. Chris is sent to see the principal, Mr. Hickenlooper, who tells him to next time leave his pet at home. On his way out of the principal's office, Chris meets an Australian girl named Angela, whom he immediately falls in love with. Terry is also willing to show off his imitations to Angela, leading Chris to conclude that she's someone special. Mr. Hickenlooper tells Chris that Angela is his new classmate, and Chris is more than happy to escort Angela to their class. On the way, though, they cross paths with Chris' friends, Tim and Chuck, who tease Chris about hanging out with a girl. Chris, trying to look cool in front of his friends, starts pretending he doesn't like Angela, hurting her feelings in the process. Just then, the school bully, Max, shows up and throws Chris, Tim, and Chuck into a nearby garbage can, and asks Angela to meet him at the arcade after school. Angela, obviously upset about Chris treating her badly just now, accepts Max's offer. Chris feels bad about driving Angela away and tells Tim and Chuck that he has to win her back somehow. Terry then flies off without a warning, upsetting Chris. Terry flies over to the arcade where Max is and lures him away from the building with his imitation of Angela's voice. The real Angela arrives at the arcade right after Max disappears and is dismayed that Max stood her up. Chris then shows up, asking if she's seen where Terry went. Angela says she's not speaking to him or his bird after what happened earlier. Chris immediately apologizes for hurting Angela's feelings and promises to only be himself from now on. Angela accepts Chris' apology and gives him a kiss just as Terry returns to show the couple what happened to Max - he got lost on the subway. Notes * A black-haired Timmy Turner makes a cameo as one of Chris' classmates.